Those Little Moments
by xxBurningxx
Summary: You never know when you're going to make a memory; that's why I say you have to cherish each and every moment, because those little instances that seem like nothing are the ones that always end up being the most important. [A collection of drabbles.]
1. I

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

**I.**

I looked around because I could have sworn on River Styx that somebody was watching me. The sand slivered between my fingers and a dull moonlight illuminated the area, casting a soft glow on my skin and a shimmering reflection off the ocean's surface. You could smell the salty tang in the air and it reminded me of home. Not literally meaning home, of course, but more of a comforting aura in the atmosphere where I knew I was safe.

I was just about to wave off the idea of someone behind me, because really, there aren't many people who sneak out of their cabins way past curfew in the middle of the night, much less seeking the comfort of the ocean. But a twig snapped somewhere to my right and I tensed up, my hand automatically reaching in my pocket and gripping Riptide; the inside of Camp Half-Blood is safe, but sometimes the monsters stocked in the woods liked to go wandering about, and I certainly wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"Who's there?" I asked, ready to spring on a moment's notice. Instead of being faced with a ferocious monster that wanted to bite my neck off, something plopped down beside me materialized into visibility. I was slightly shocked to find Annabeth there, Yankees cap in hand, her hair glinting in the moonlight so that it almost resembled a pale white rather than blonde. Her dark stormy eyes seemed illuminated.

"Hey," she said, quietly. The waves sloshed along the shoreline in front of us.

"What are you doing out so late?" I inquired, drawing my legs up to my chest and resting my elbows on my knees. She stifled a yawn, wiping at her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know."

They say that yawns are contagious, and I'm starting to believe it because I was yawning too now. "Nightmare," I told her, looking over the sea with my head in my hands. She outstretched her legs in front of her and gave a slight nod to acknowledge my answer.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence; over the years, we had grown accustomed to each other's presence. There might have been a time where this would have been awkward and invasive of personal space, but we've been friends for such a long time now that it was enjoyable; it felt natural. After another set of silence, she finally replied with a short and quiet, "…Same here."

That was normal for us demigods; often times we would be plagued with horrible dreams that more often than not end up coming true. Nights without any dreams at all were a blessing to us. Annabeth's shoulder brushed against mine and I heard a soft sleepy sigh escape from her.

The seconds slipped by and the waves rhythmically kept tempo in the night. I could feel the sleep tugging on my eyelids, encouraging me to close them and submit to the much-needed rest. It wasn't long before I felt something heavy fall on my shoulder and when I looked over, my hazy mind realized that it was Annabeth, her breathing slow and steady, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Before I knew it, I was slipping into unconsciousness too, the waves lulling me closer and closer to dreamland. As the scent of her hair drifted up to my nose, somehow I knew that there wouldn't be any nightmares this time.

* * *

**A/N: This will be a collection of short drabbles. I suppose I should say: almost all of the following drabbles will be set in the actual PJATO series (no HoO here). They'll be drabbles, so that means they'll be short and under 1k words each. Though it will be Percabeth, they won't be romantic per se. These will have no specific place on the canon-timeline either. Anyways, thanks for reading! Subscribe for more; I'll be putting the next one up tomorrow.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

**II.  
**  
The sun was shining down on Half-Blood Hill, showering the entire camp with your typical summer weather. I was walking, Riptide in hand, when something caught my eye. Curly locks of hair that if you told me right then and there that they were made of pure gold, I probably would have believed you without a single doubt in my mind. Although I had initially been on my way to the woods for a little spare-time training, I adverted my path to where Annabeth was sitting.

She had her face buried in an architecture book, so I wasn't surprised when she didn't notice me until I had literally sat down next to her. "Oh, hi Percy," she greeted me, a little startled by my sudden appearance. She shut the large tome and quietly set it in her lap, looking at me. There was a time were she would have ignored me and continued reading, and now I almost feel honored that she would actually leave the bundle of text for me.

She smiled a little, and the sun seemed to refract in her hair, bending beams of light through each and every fold; it was beyond what I could comprehend.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, spreading my arms out along the back of the bench and gazing over the fields. I could see the strawberry fields, pipe music flowing over the land and working its magic. Off in the distance, the Big House loomed tall and mighty and swords clashed in the arena. Just a normal day in camp; something to be cherished when you live the life of a demigod.

Annabeth didn't say anything for a few moments, before she stifled a yawn and said, "Ah, I'm just trying to enjoy myself a little before I have to go help out with stable-cleaning." She leaned back and looked up into the sky, her head resting on my arm. It was a casual form of contact, but it sent a spark through my nerves nonetheless.

I didn't say anything, figuring I'd wait to tell her that the Poseidon cabin had stable-cleaning too, and that at least we'd be cleaning up pegasi poop together.

* * *

**A/N: Stable-cleaning; very romantic, I know~ Yeah, uh. So, even though the first chapter was longer, you have to understand that this _is _a collection of _drabbles _so they're going to be short. Hooray for an updat_e. _Thanks for reading!~ (Oh, and I'm also taking requests/prompts for this.)  
**


	3. III

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJATO. [All-dialogue format. This chapter takes place in The Last Olympian, though nowhere specific on the canon-timeline.]**

* * *

**III.**

"Hey, what're you reading?"

"Oh, hi. Just some more architecture stuff; the normal, I guess."

"Not surprised."

"If I remember right, you're supposed to be helping out at the Big House right now."

"I bribed the Stolls into using one of their free time-slots to do it. They'll do anything for some spare change."

"That seems like something they'd do."

"Yeah. So, what will you be doing for the school year?"

"I think I'm going to go back to my dad's, but I'm not really sure yet. I might stay here and help Chiron out will all the new arrivals though."

"Hmm. My mom wants me back. I think we're finally going to tell Paul about, you know, _this._ Being a demigod, son of the great sea god and all that stuff."

"Well, hopefully his reaction will be a lot better than my step-mom's."

"I think so. Paul's a pretty cool guy."

"That's good. So, Poseidon and Athena cabins on one side for capture-the-flag tonight?"

"Of course. When am I ever not on your side?"

"Heh, not often. Anyways-Wait, is that...Blackjack way over there?"

"...I think so..? I'll call him over."

"Okay..."

"Oh be quiet and quit being ridiculous."

"What's he saying?"

"Ah, it's nothing. No! No more sugar cubes for you; sooner or later you're going to get fat."

"I don't think he appreciates that last part."

"Well, it's true."

"I doubt sugar cubes will hurt him _that _much."

"Uh, well he still doesn't need them."

"Oh, I think it's almost time for the next chore."

"Ugh, you're right. Well, let me know what you decide for the school year."

"I will. See you later Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, Wise Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Can't you see how bad I am at these? Meh. In case you haven't figured it out, these are unrelated to each other, and will remain that way. Oh, and reviews are always nice, just pointing that out...**


End file.
